Sync
by Dorothy's Petboy
Summary: Heero Duo get-together. Duo's timing is off, when he realises his feelings Heero has gotten over his. Slight Relena bashing.


Disclamer: I do not own Gundam Wing. This is a fanfic.

A sparkle of angst comin up.

'thinking'

Sync

Duo was drawing again. The same girl again. First he had thought she was Italian, but after drawing her like ten times as an Italian had realized that her features were too crude and dark as the way he was painting her. Black was out of question and so was white too, through trial and errror. He was searching for the exact tone, the ultimate skin colour. He was trying out coffee tonight, coffee with milk. Yesterday, cappuccino. Perhaps vanilla tomorrow. Or toffee. There were too fucking many browns in the world.

A knock on the door woke him up.

- It's open, pumpkin, he yelled over the very, very loud music. The whoever it was waited for a moment, and then entered. Duo didn't bother to raise his gaze twice, he knew it was Quatre. Soft steps, soft breathing.

- I brought you some tea, a soft voice suggested. – You drawing again.

- Gotta find out who this mystery girl is. Can't keep her waiting, can I?, Duo smirked. –When I get her exactly right, I'll know.

- In any case you'll improve quite a lot, Quatre sniggered.

- Well thank you, Duo grunted, but not in an angry way.

- Anyway… I've got to tell you one thing and I know you aren't going to like it one bit.

Duo stopped. He erased her eyes and tried again, this time making the girl stare right at him. He also wiped her smile away, making the girl look kind of sad, but it was hinted there, some where, an unseen innuendo of smile.

- Hmm? What did ya say, sweetie?, Duo mumbled his mind trailing off. Perhaps a few shadows under her chin…

- Relena's coming today.

- Relena's always coming everywh--- Coming? Here you mean?!

It had started as a mumble and then turned into a desperate shriek.

- Yes. And you're staying. No more mysterious vanishings or disappearing from the bathroom window. We're out of excuses. You've got three hours to brace yourself.

- Where's Heero?

- Playing tennis with Trowa as every Monday. He'll be around. So don't worry, Relena will be busy tracking him down. And talking of Heero... Why long hair? If you coloured her eyes blue and made her hair short, she'd look kinda like Heero, don't you think?

'...What? ...What?'

Quatre closed the door silently and Duo grabbed the eraser. It couldn't be. It couldn't be. He erased the hair to short and made it messy-looking with bangs hanging over the yes, which he coloured aqua blue.

He took one long look at it and threw it away, frightened, but the image was already in his head, and it was right. The skin tone wasn't, it needed to be more vanillaish, but the rest of it was _right_ in a wrong kind of way.

No.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

There was a knock on the door, a Persistent knock. Duo resisted the urge to dive through the window glass and run in the woods. Quatre had enjoyed himself again, setting everything out nicely. Heero though was still missing, had gone to buy some more wine, Quatre had said. Duo thought that he needed that wine.

And so Relena was released into the apartment. A relena running loose was a bad thing, and it was approaching Duo with its arms open.

- Duo! How I've missed you!

Duo was hugged. He disliked it.

- Well I've been busy, you know how work can be. So how's things?

- Fine, thank you, all is going smoothly as ca--- Quatre! What wonderful candlesticks you have!

Luckily Duo was let to be, for a moment at least. He downed a glass of red wine and thought he'd disappear for a moment, to the bathroom perhaps, to pass some time.

He bumped into Heero on his way. A certain image made him uneasy.

- Your other girlfriend is here, Duo muttered. - Get her off my case!

- Other? I don't even have A girlfriend. But sure, I'll get her something other to think.

- I thought that red-haired lady was your...?

- Co-worker? She is. You must be a seer.

- Ha ha, Heero you're so funnyyy.

Actually Duo had forced himself not to chuckle. He started to feel moody.

- Gomen?, Heero said and raised his eyebrows. - Was this a jokeless day? I must have forgotten.

Any other day Heero's surprisingly welcoming attitude would have been like another sun shining on him. Today was something else.

- Just... I don't need this, I don't want you around today, okay? Or anyone else. But yeah I'll suffer through this party to amuse Quatre.

- When did we switch roles?, Heero asked. - I'll tell them not to wait. I'll say you're sick. I honestly think you're coming down with something. With ass-holeness.

He listened Heero going downstairs.

- Duo's sick. He's sleeping now and I'll fix him some tea in case he wakes up.

- Sick? He seemed fine just then.

- I thought so too. You may not want to bother him. He said some nasty things to me.

Duo sneeked into his room and realized he was grounded now. The mentioned tea appeared behind the door after a silent knock, but Heero was long gone when he opened the door.

_When did we switch roles?_ 'After I realised you don't want me any more but I've started to want you.'


End file.
